1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a locking device, and more particularly to a locking device of an apparatus with a lift-top.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a side view of a locking device according to a conventional lift-top optical disc drive is shown. Conventional flip-top optical disc drive 10 at least includes a lid 11, a main body and a locking device. The lid 11 has a recess 11a. The locking device is for moveably locking the main body with the lid 11. The locking device includes a base 12, an electro-magnetic switch 13 and a hook 14. The base 12 is disposed on the main body of the optical disc drive. The electro-magnetic switch 13 is disposed on the base 12 for driving the hook 14. The hook 14 is pivotally connected to base 12, wherein the first end 14a of the hook 14 is connected to the electro-magnetic switch 13, while the second end 14b of the hook 14 is disposed corresponding to the recess 11a disposed at the front end of the lid. In locking state, the electro-magnetic switch 13 supports the hook 14 to abut the recess 11a, so that the lid 11 is locked with the main body. When the electro-magnetic switch 13 is power on to pull the first end 14a of the hook 14, the hook 14 swings around a pivot point 14c and the second end 14b of the hook 14 is separated from the recess 11a for the lid 11 to be unlocked from the main body.
However, when the disc inside the optical disc drive explodes due to high speed rotation will apply a vertically upward force to the lid 11. In a conventional design, the vertical direction force received by the lid 11 will be transmitted to the front end of the hook 14 causing the hook 14 to tilt towards an arrow direction A to be detached from the lid 11. It can be seen from the above disclosure that when the disc explodes, the locking device of a conventional lift-top optical disc drive will loose easily and the broken pieces of the disc would even hurt the user.